


'Pretty'

by ChungHee22



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Enjoy!, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sort Of, a little thing i thought up after watching all the stuff for 'What Makes the Sky Blue III', at least i think it was a cliff..., but it's kind of showing the spark of what could possibly happen?, cause if you don't i'll cry, far from it actually, hope i didn't screw up, hope you like it, i'm not really apart of this fandom or play the game so bear with me, kidding, mention of Lyria, mention of Sandalphon, mention of Vryn, mention of whoever was there when Bel was getting ready to fall off the cliff, ok so they're not necessarily couple-y in this, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChungHee22/pseuds/ChungHee22
Summary: Note: Know that I have practically ZERO knowledge of Granblue Fantasy, it's characters and the story line. I just kept seeing all kinds of stuff for the event 'What Makes the Sky Blue III' and this popped into my head. Of course I thought this up when it first came out and I'm just postin' it now...Anyway! Please don't be mad if it's out of context or sounds funny. I made this one kind of vague due to the fact that I don't exactly know what's going on but I still hope you all enjoy it anyway. I'd be really happy if you all told me your thoughts after reading but if you can't or don't feel like it, I understand. Have an awesome day/afternoon/evening and enjoy the story! ^^P.S. I used lines from the story up until a certain point, so it might have a tiny bit of spoilers. I don't really think it'll give away too much, but eh.





	'Pretty'

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Know that I have practically ZERO knowledge of Granblue Fantasy, it's characters and the story line. I just kept seeing all kinds of stuff for the event 'What Makes the Sky Blue III' and this popped into my head. Of course I thought this up when it first came out and I'm just postin' it now...Anyway! Please don't be mad if it's out of context or sounds funny. I made this one kind of vague due to the fact that I don't exactly know what's going on but I still hope you all enjoy it anyway. I'd be really happy if you all told me your thoughts after reading but if you can't or don't feel like it, I understand. Have an awesome day/afternoon/evening and enjoy the story! ^^
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I used lines from the story up until a certain point, so it might have a tiny bit of spoilers. I don't really think it'll give away too much, but eh.

"Give it up already! We're not gonna let you turn the sky red!" The fiery red dragon screams.

A timid but strong willed bluenette follows suit, "T-That's right! We'll get our blue skies back!"

"Your blues skies, hm?" The defeated enemy across from them starts, "Why are you so hung up on that? Don't you have any questions, any suspicions about how the world works?" The longer he goes on, the more tired he sounds until he eventually comes to the end of his spiel. "There's no reason why the sky has to be blue." A few more words and one of the crew comes to realize that the man before them plans to end it. He runs at him. 

"Don't you dare! You don't get to end your own life!"

Their screams and such fall on deaf ears as he goes to make his grand exit, arms spread out wide and voice low. "This time, it really--"

A voice cuts through the tense atmosphere with a single word. 

"Pretty."

Everything stops. All eyes are now on Gran, captain of his crew. Especially the eyes of their enemy.

He looks confused, not quite understanding what the boy is getting at. It's an interesting look on one so cunning. One who seems to have everything planned out. It takes a moment for him to speak again, "Pardon?"

"A blue sky is pretty. To us it's something beautiful. That's why we're _'so hung up'_ on it. That's why we want to protect it." 

The man across from them now glares, arms at his side. His voice is as cold as ice, "So?"

"Isn't that enough? To want to protect something that you find pretty?"

The man chuckles bitterly, "Only protecting something you find pretty...Huh? Never thought I'd hear that come from you. That's a pretty shallow reason isn't it,  _Captain_?"

Gran looks him straight in the eye, unfazed by his taunting, "Isn't that what you're doing? Protecting something because it's pretty? Protecting it because you  _love_ it's beauty?"

"..."

Once again, the enemy is somewhat stunned into silence. He doesn't know what to say. The words from this boy having rendered him speechless as his mind races a mile a minute. He tries to think of something witty or perverted;Some kind of comeback no matter how weak at this point but fails to do so as he stares into the eyes of someone he thought he had figured out. Yet here they were. Grans' crew look on in silence as the two men stare at one another, unmoving. 

Then something happens that none of them expect.

A smile. 

A true smile crosses the face of one only thought to be made up of cunning and deceit. One whose smiles are either filled with poison, slanted in mocking, or widened by lust. This smile however, was small. Small and filled with something that none of the people standing before him could explain. Filled with something that even he himself couldn't explain but didn't necessarily mind all the same. 

It was in that moment, no matter how foolish or naive it seemed, Gran found something that was as pretty as the blue skies he and his crew fought and still fight so hard for. He couldn't help but stare in awe as the man before him opened his mouth to speak for what would seem to be one last time. 

"Hmm. You really are a strange one, Singularity."

And with that the man fell backwards. 

No hollow words of farewell passed his lips that day.

All the man could do as he fell further and further...

 

Was smile.


End file.
